Bestand:The Interrupters - "She's Kerosene"
Description Listen to the full album: http://bit.ly/2KzjieO "She's Kerosene" by The Interrupters from the album 'Fight the Good Fight,' available now • Order at http://wearetheinterrupters.com/ Directed by: Tim Armstrong Director of Photography: Kevin Kerslake Produced by: Dan Hodge Official Site: http://wearetheinterrupters.com/ Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/wearetheinterrupters Twitter: https://twitter.com/Interruptweets Instagram: http://instagram.com/interrupstagram i’m a match, she’s kerosene, you know she’s gonna burn down everything she’s an arsonist, in her pastime, and i’ve been burned for the last time it started out like any other morning, the sky was red, he took it as a warning she kicked the hive now the bees are swarming then played the victim 'til the crowd starts forming she’s got a history of making a scene, yeah she’s telling stories, she’s gaslighting like he’s the executioner and she is the queen, but he’s the one who’s neck is in a guillotine, he said i’m a match, she’s kerosene, you know she’s gonna burn down everything she’s an arsonist, in her pastime, and i’ve been burned for the last time the smoke clears out and he’s been awakened. he said this life could be mine for the taking she needs a drink so she start shaking, and play the victim 'til his heart starts breaking no real tears cause she don’t mean it, this landscape used to be so scenic and he could make it out, if he could dream it. rising up from the ash, he’s a phoenix i’m a match, she’s kerosene, you know she’s gonna burn down everything she’s an arsonist, in her pastime, and i’ve been burned for the last time you play with me, you're playin' with fire MERCH STORE https://kingsroadmerch.com/the-interrupters/ UPCOMING SHOWS: https://wearetheinterrupters.com ---------------------------------------------------------- TOUR DATES ———————— 10.11 - Aftershock Festival - Sacramento, CA 10.12 - Five Points Amphitheatre - Irvine, CA 10.16 - Commodore Ballroom - Vancouver, BC 10.19 - Capital Ballroom - Victoria, BC 10.22 - Edmonton Convention Center - Edmonton, AB 10.23 - MacEwan Hall - Calgary, AB 10.25 - Coors Event Center - Saskatoon, SK 10.26 - Conexus - Regina, SK 10.27 - Burton Cummings Theatre - Winnipeg, MB 10.30 - Rebel - Toronto, ONT 10.31 - Imperial Bell - Quebec City, QUE 11.02 - Theatre Granada - Sherbrooke, QUE 11.03 - MTELUS - Montreal, QUE 11.04 - Big Night Live - Boston, MA 11.06 - The Fillmore - Philadelphia, PA 11.07 - Toad’s Place - New Haven, CT 11.08 - House of Blues - Cleveland, OH 11.09 - The Majestic - Detroit, MI 1.27 - Tramshed - Cardiff, UK 1.28 - 02 Institute - Birmingham, UK 1.29 - 02 Academy - Liverpool, UK 1.31 - SWG3 - Glasgow, UK 2.01 - 02 Academy - Leeds, UK 2.02 - 02 Ritz - Manchester, UK 2.04 - 02 Academy - Bristol, UK 2.05- Rock City - Nottingham, UK 2.07 - 02 Forum Kentish Town - London, UK 7/17 - T-Mobile Park - Seattle, WA 7/21 - Oracle Park - San Francisco, CA 7/24 - PETCO Park - San Diego, CA 7/25 - Dodger Stadium - Los Angeles, CA 7/28 - Dick’s Sporting Goods Park - Denver, CO 7/31 - Globe Life Field - Dallas, TX 8/01 - Minute Maid Park - Houston, TX 8/05 - Hard Rock Stadium - Miami, FL 8/06 - TIAA Bank Field - Atlanta, GA 8/08 - SunTrust Park - Atlanta, GA 8/11 - Target Field - Minneapolis, MN 8/13 - Wrigley Field - Chicago, IL 8/15 - PNC Park - Pittsburgh, PA 8/16 - Hersheypark Stadium - Hershey, PA 8/19 - Comerica Park - Detroit, MI 8/21 - Nationals Park - Washington, DC 8/22 - Citi Field - New York, NY 8/24 - Rogers Centre - Toronto, ON 8/27 - Fenway Park - Boston, MA 8/29 - Citizens Bank Park - Philadelphia, PA Official Site: http://wearetheinterrupters.com/ Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/wearetheinterrupters Twitter: https://twitter.com/Interruptweets Instagram: http://instagram.com/interrupstagram https://www.reddit.com/r/theinterrupters